


【团兵】罪

by oimumu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:06:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2472617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oimumu/pseuds/oimumu





	【团兵】罪

进入深秋时节，天黑得便早了，从市区出发也不过才行驶了四十分钟左右，夜幕就已经完全笼罩了大地。盘山公路蜿蜒曲折，车头灯照亮前方的一小片路面。如果是在白天的话，可以看到不错的风景——道路两侧绵延的葱郁树木、织锦一般绽满枝头的或火红或金黄的叶子、以及耸立在远处的被淡淡云雾所缭绕的幽静山谷，只可惜现在已经入夜，车窗外只有沉默的树影一闪而过。

他知道那孩子在偷偷看他。少年的视线直白不加掩饰，却又在埃尔文侧头回以询问的眼神时佯装淡定地转开了去。他安静地靠坐在副驾位的皮椅里，微垂的眼帘挡住那双锐利的眼。从侧面看去少年的睫毛在昏暗的光线中如蝶羽般细微地颤动，呼吸缓而轻，哪还有刚才在舞台上叫人跪下的凌人气势。这端正的坐姿落在男人眼里却是另一番光景，埃尔文无意间瞥到他搁在腿上紧握成拳的手，内心不由莞尔。

说到底也还只是个孩子。

“今天的比赛获得优胜了呢，祝贺你。”

“啊，还成吧。”

“对自己要求很高啊，利威尔同学。”埃尔文笑着开口，伸过右手轻轻拍了拍少年搁在腿上的手，对方却像是吓了一跳似的，拳头攥得更紧了。男人见状也不再逗弄他，注意力放回到驾驶上，车厢内恢复了之前的沉寂。

又开了十几分钟，终于抵达了此行的目的地。掩映在枫叶环抱中的温泉旅馆露了真容，悬挂在门廊前的纸灯笼投射出暖黄的柔光。埃尔文停好车，领着利威尔走进前厅。身着灰底云纹和服的老板娘笑容可掬地迎上前来，与埃尔文寒暄两句便迈着小碎步低眉顺眼地引他们朝房间去。

“您二位先休息片刻，晚餐已经准备好了，马上替您送过来，请稍等。”老板娘在门外躬身致意，替他们拉上了和室的木格门。

埃尔文脱下西装外套，解了领带，回身却看见少年攥着书包肩带站在原地不动，他不由得微笑起来，摆摆手唤道：“利威尔，把包放下吧。”少年这才如梦初醒般回过神，飞快地走到屋角，将书包放在搁架上。

“饿了吗？”埃尔文将衬衣袖子挽到臂弯，走到房间中央的矮几前盘腿坐下。

黑发少年沉默地走过来，在他对面落了座，老老实实地点了点头。

埃尔文唇边的笑意扩大了：“那待会儿多吃点，他们这里的蟹肉做得很不错，现在正是季节。”

说话间和室的门被轻叩了几下，侍者的声音在门外响起：“史密斯先生，替您送餐。”

从前菜开始，精致的料理盛放在素净小巧的器皿里，置于漆盘内一道道呈上桌。长条的矮几上瞬间便布满了美味佳肴。这般考究的料理令少年一时间竟无从下筷，他局促的模样则使他的老师好心情地弯了嘴角。男人用筷取过一条蟹腿，麻利地去了壳，将白嫩的蟹肉放在他碗中。

“尝尝看。”

对方小声地道了谢，夹起蟹肉放进口中。虽然少年垂着眼并不看他，埃尔文也没有错过那双黑眸里一晃而过的因尝到意外美味而产生的小小惊喜。

毕竟还是处在成长期的少年，美食当前，利威尔很快便没了刚来时的拘束，大快朵颐起来。埃尔文换了个随意的坐姿，取过温好的清酒倒入小巧的瓷杯，轻尝浅酌。少年见他不动筷，纳闷地看向他：“埃尔文，你怎么不吃？”

埃尔文轻笑着晃动酒盅，不答反问：“来点么？”

“给未成年人喝酒合适吗，老师。”虽说是嘲讽的口气，少年却将空酒杯推了过去，看对方替他斟上小半杯清亮的酒液。他学着埃尔文的样子抿了一口，细长的眉毛却皱了起来：“味道好淡，不好喝。”

这样孩子气的举动令埃尔文忍俊不禁，他借着举到唇边的酒盅掩住笑意，只觉得少年真是可爱极了。

入口虽淡，回味却甘。好酒是需要慢慢细品的，这道理小孩子还不懂。

“来了这么久还是不能习惯这种坐姿呢，果然是上了年纪的关系啊。”晚餐用毕，埃尔文站起来活动了一下坐得有点发麻的双腿，自我调侃地笑道。他看向一脸平静地站起身来的利威尔，朝他招手，“我们到中庭去走走。”

山里的空气比城市清新许多，草木的芬芳混于其间，吸上一口沁人心脾。他们沿着碎石砌成的小道慢慢地走，嵌在石子路两旁的小地灯散发柔和的光芒，朦朦胧胧地映照出错落散布于草坪上造型别致的盆景。庭院当中别出心裁地开凿出一条人工小河，自山间引来的泉水在河道中潺潺流动，偶尔还能听见养在当中的鲤鱼摆尾时溅起的轻微水声。利威尔心不在焉地盯着脚面，冷不防地自己的手落入了男人温热的手心。他吃了一惊想抽回手，却被对方握得更紧。

“怎么冷成这样。”埃尔文偏过头看他，浓重的夜色模糊了他的表情，但关切的语气却掩饰不住，“利威尔，你是不是有话想说？”

“没、没有。”

“是吗。”埃尔文轻笑一声，不再追问。可片刻后少年别别扭扭的声音便响了起来：“你好像来过很多次嘛，这里。”

“嗯？”

“我看老板娘跟你很熟的样子。”

这话里拐弯抹角的小心思埃尔文岂会听不出来，他笑着揽住利威尔的肩膀：“是来过好几次。”而后他故意顿了顿，俯身凑近少年的耳畔低声道，“不过都是一个人来的。”

“切，那种事谁在乎啊。”利威尔看似不耐烦地撇撇嘴，耳廓却在夜晚清冷的空气中泛起浅浅的热度。

中庭不大，两人顺着小径散了一圈步也不过十来分钟。回到房间，侍者已经撤走矮几上的碗盘，换上新鲜的水果和装在漆盒内的精致甜点，先前埃尔文脱下的西装外套和领带被齐整地挂了起来，内间的榻榻米上也已铺好了两床被褥。这些小细节处处透露出旅馆主人服务的周到与用心。埃尔文拉开房间的隔扇，外面小庭院当中石头堆砌的浴池赫然映入眼帘，令少年惊讶地睁大了眼。

“房间里也有单独的温泉吗？”

“不然呢，你想跟外人泡在一个池子里么。”埃尔文拍拍他的肩，不出意外地看到利威尔露出一丝嫌恶的表情。

“啧，我去洗澡。”

洁癖这点也意外的可爱。少年的身影消失在浴室合上的门背后，他看着紧闭的门扉，轻轻弯了嘴角。

两人轮番冲了个澡，换好旅馆提供的浴衣便进到庭院当中。小小的庭院四周围了一圈竹制的篱笆，外围则被葱郁的灌木所环绕，私密性绝佳。庭院中的石灯早已亮起，灯光落在被夜风吹皱的一池清澈中变得暧昧迷离。埃尔文毫不在意地脱下浴衣挂在池边的竹架上，率先跨进温泉池。他寻了个舒服的位置坐下，招呼还在池边踟蹰的利威尔：“快进来，小心着凉。”

利威尔暗自咬了咬下唇，转身褪下浴衣挂好，扶着池壁也进到了池里。升腾的水汽和淡淡的硫磺味扑鼻而来，他将整个身体没进温热的泉水，舒服得眯起了眼睛。

风拂过林梢，高处的树叶沙沙作响。几片红色枫叶从枝头飘落，轻悄地落在庭院内的草地上。

“还不错吧。”低沉悦耳的男声在身侧响起，利威尔睁眼才发现他的老师不知何时坐到了离他不远的地方。男人平日里打理得一丝不苟的金发此刻湿漉漉的还没干，被他随意地用手爬梳成类似背头的发型，几缕浸了水的额发搭在眼前，跟平素稳重刻板的教师形象大相径庭，这不寻常的模样带了点陌生，却也让他更显俊朗。他慵懒地靠在池壁上，自胸以下的身体浸在温暖的池水里，而健硕的胸膛却大半裸露在外。被那双迷人的蓝眼睛这么随意一望，少年的心便不受控制地随着晃动的池水微荡起来。利威尔无法挪开自己的眼睛，目光落在横于男人前胸那几道狰狞的伤疤上。他鬼使神差地伸出手去，指尖抚过那片伤口早已愈合却留下深色痕迹的肌肤，瞳孔中的光芒在一瞬间暗了暗。

埃尔文捉住他的手捧到唇边。

“已经不痛了。”男人将吻落在他的手心，眉眼含笑。他一边细细地亲吻对方还滴着水珠的细白手指，一边伸出手去揽住少年的腰，将对方带过来让他背靠自己的胸膛坐在自己怀中。两具赤裸的身体在水中毫无遮挡地贴合在了一起，少年有些不自在地挣扎了一下，却被环在腰间的有力手臂牢牢禁锢住。

“利威尔的手跟我的比起来好小啊，”埃尔文轻咬他的耳轮，在他耳畔呢喃低语。环在少年腰际的右手也不安分地向下探去，滑进了对方的两腿之间。“这里也是，真可爱。”

从未被旁人触碰过的隐秘部位此刻被握在男人宽厚的掌中，利威尔难堪地挣扎起来。他想推开男人坚实的手臂，可对方用四指环住他的分身从根部滑动到顶端，再将包覆住茎体的薄皮向下捋开，拇指则绕着露出来的柔嫩头部来回转圈，不时还轻轻搔刮马眼，这样的刺激令他一下子没了推开男人的力气。

“已经很精神了呢，”埃尔文的嘴唇自利威尔的耳后游移到洁白的脖颈，在亲吻落下的间隙语带笑意地问道，“平时自慰过么。”

“啊……”少年被他的动作弄得难耐地仰起脸，小巧的黑色头颅往后仰靠在他的肩膀上。不知是温泉泡得太久还是席间喝的那一小杯酒上了头，少年的脸庞此刻热得发烫，连脑袋都开始晕晕乎乎起来。他的老师却没打算放过他，复又问了一遍：“自慰过吗？”

他说不出话，只能一个劲摇头，换来男人满意的低笑。

“乖孩子。”

身体突地一凉，还没反应过来便已经坐在了池边，只有小腿还浸在温热的泉水里。原来是男人不知何时将他翻转了身体，施力将他托出水面。他的老师还维持着托举他的姿势，两只大掌卡在他的腋下，强健的身体挤进他敞开的双腿之间。水滴自他裸露的身体上滚落，被山间的凉风一吹，利威尔忍不住打了个寒战。可接下来令他颤抖得更加厉害的不是冷冽的夜风，而是男人舔过他乳头的软腻舌尖。右边小小的凸起被埃尔文含在嘴里用舌尖轻轻拨弄，而另一边也没被冷落，在男人常年手握粉笔而磨得有些粗糙的拇指摩挲下慢慢充血挺立。利威尔的手不由自主地环上男人埋在他胸前的头，手指揪住了对方金色的发丝。

炽热的吻落在他起伏不定的单薄胸膛上，未经人事的青涩身体在男人的爱抚下逐渐软化，他连手脚都不知道该怎么放，最后只能将双手撑在身后以支撑自己失了力气的身体。即使脑子已经混沌一片，仰头落进眼中的那片点缀着层叠树叶剪影的天空却提醒他此刻身在室外，令他生生地将快要溢出口的呻吟挡在紧咬的牙关后。可下一秒，前所未有的陌生感觉便像浪潮一般席卷而来，他难以置信地瞪大了双眼朝身下看去，只见男人将他的分身整个含进了口中，就着那样的角度从下方笑意晏晏地抬眼看他。口腔温暖的内壁包裹住整个茎身，柔软灵活的舌头舔弄着柱体，舌面不时扫过圆润光滑的头部，跟适才拇指带来的刺激完全不可同日而语。男人品尝着他，就像在品味至美的佳肴。

“不……埃、埃尔文……别……”他无力地推着对方的肩膀，破碎的字句从颤抖的双唇中断断续续地往外蹦。

他的老师低低地笑了，嘴唇收紧箍住他的根部，吸吮吞吐的频率也随之加快。少年勃起的阴茎在他的舌面小幅度地弹动，很快便释放了出来。埃尔文倒是不嫌，尽数吞了下去。他站起身，将少年重新带回水中，撩起泉水温暖他被夜风吹凉的身体。利威尔靠在他宽阔的胸膛喘着气，他的呼吸还不太稳，绵软的手脚被热水一泡更是像要化开了似的。埃尔文爱怜地拨开他额前的碎发，在他的眉心落下一吻：“回房去好不好？”怀里的少年懒洋洋地哼出一个模糊的鼻音算作回答。

取来搭在竹架上的浴巾替对方擦干身体穿好浴衣，埃尔文看少年依然一脸失神的模样，伸过手臂托住他的后背和膝弯将他打横抱起。没想到这举动却像触了逆鳞般令利威尔气恼地在他臂弯中挣扎踢打。

“埃尔文你干什么，放我下来。”

饶是利威尔在同龄人里再强悍，在他老师面前也不过只是个还没长开的少年，论体格还是力量都不可相提并论。这种程度的反抗对埃尔文来说自然构不成威胁。他大步跨进房内，将少年结结实实地压进了蓬松柔软的被褥间。

“喂， 埃尔……”利威尔恼怒地叫道，后面的话却因为男人的动作而卡在了喉咙里。埃尔文双手握住他的手腕将它们分开压在他的头两边，端正俊朗的脸庞离他越来越近， 蓝眼睛里翻涌着他读不懂的复杂情绪。他不甘示弱地回瞪，可死死握紧的拳头和不自觉的吞咽动作还是出卖了他自以为掩饰得很好的紧张。男人高挺的鼻梁触碰到他的鼻尖，气息与气息相互萦绕，暧昧的情愫一触即发。他忐忑不安地等待对方的下一步动作，可埃尔文只是俯下身吻了吻他的眼角，随后伸手拉过旁边的被子替他盖上。

“好好睡吧。”不知道是不是错觉，男人的声音较往日更为低沉，仔细听似乎还能辨出一丝克制的隐忍。

他妈的这算什么！

就在埃尔文将要起身离开之时，利威尔猛地掀了被子坐起身，伸手揪住对方的浴衣领口恶狠狠地开口：“埃尔文，你别忘了之前答应过我什么。”

男人平静地看向他：“是指奖励么，我当然记得。”

“最好你没忘，”利威尔攥着他领口的手没有放松，咬牙切齿的模样活像一头蓄势待发的小豹子，“你说取得优胜的话可以满足我任何一个要求，对吧。”

“嗯，所以？”埃尔文稍稍挑高了眉，静待他的下文。

“那现在就兑现吧，”少年直勾勾地望进他的眼底，神情倔强，“我要跟你做爱。”

埃尔文有些错愕，不过那讶异只一瞬间便消失不见，他端正的脸庞上很快又浮现出了平日在学校面对学生时的亲切笑容。

那样的亲切实在是……该死的扎眼。

“真是过分的要求啊，”男人的唇角弯起一个迷人的弧度，好整以暇地看他，“要怎么做，你知道吗？”

“别小看人，我已经查过了，是要用后面吧……”利威尔的声音越来越小，毕竟太年轻，要口无遮拦地说出这样令人羞赧的话对他而言也还是为之过早了。像是为了掩饰自己的害羞，少年虚张声势地用凶巴巴的语气朝他的老师低吼，“再说你刚才对我做的那些就不过分吗。”

“是我不好，”男人笑着将他揽进怀里，温热的大掌兜在他剃得清清爽爽的后脑轻柔摩挲，“不过这里什么都没有，我可不想你受伤，不如等……”

可他还没说完就被怀里的孩子迫不及待地打断了。

“我书包里有润滑油和安全套。”

这下埃尔文才着实吃了一惊。看来这孩子是铁了心不给他拒绝的机会啊。男人深邃的蓝眼睛在对方看不见的地方逐渐暗沉。那些东西的来历之后再追究，至于现在，言而无信可不是一位负责任的老师该有的行为。他把住利威尔瘦削的双肩将他拉开些距离，看着那对漆黑的眼瞳微笑开口：“我都不知道，原来你这么期待这份奖励。”

“少、少废话。”利威尔依然拧着眉做出一副凶狠的样子，可眼神却不自觉地游移开了。

脸颊突然传来温热的触感，男人富有磁性的声音在耳畔响起：“那你乖乖的。”利威尔愣在床上看他离去的高大背影，只觉得被亲过的地方热得不像话，整颗心也如擂鼓般跳动得厉害。

没多时埃尔文便取回了东西，手上还多了一样别的物什。利威尔还来不及出声质疑，埃尔文手中那条触感平滑的领带便覆上了他的眼。男人屈腿跪在他身后，将领带两端在他脑后系紧打了个结，轻声笑道：“这样的感觉应该不陌生才对吧。”

“其实我也一直很好奇，利威尔站在舞台上的时候都在想什么呢。”修长手指勾住浴衣的后领向后拉开，露出少年细白的脖颈。

“这么瘦小的身体，却能发出那样有爆发力的声音。”牙齿以恰到好处的力道叼起少年后颈的一小片肌肤轻轻研磨，留下一个暧昧的红痕。

“面对台下的观众，会觉得兴奋吗。”宽大手掌从身后探进少年的浴衣前襟，手指灵活地捻弄起对方小巧的乳尖。

“会不会……想到我呢。”撩开浴衣下摆，用手罩住少年那颤颤巍巍又有抬头趋势的性器来回抚弄。

这样恶质的挑逗让利威尔不可自抑地叫出了声，他看不见男人的表情，但仅凭声音已经能勾勒出对方褪去那副伪装的圣人皮相后的恶劣模样。

“埃尔文……”

“你叫我什么，嗯？”

“…… 老、老师……不……那里不行……”利威尔难耐地向后弓身，可这举动却让自己的背部与男人温暖的胸膛更加严丝合缝地贴合在一起。对方覆在他要害处的手缓慢地捋动了几下，然后顺着往下滑到了更下方的私密部位。他能感觉到对方的指尖在穴口轻轻戳刺，这令他情不自禁地瑟缩了一下。

埃尔文从后面啄吻他的耳朵和侧脸。浴衣在拉扯中已经变得松垮垮的，勉强挂在肩头，于是从滑落的衣料后露出来的白皙肌肤也被男人用唇印上了一个个暧昧的印记。埃尔文钳住他的腰身将他放倒在床铺里，摆成一个跪伏的姿势。少年侧头趴在枕头上，眼前的黑暗让他无法判断男人接下来的动作，隐约的不安之中却又掺杂了一星半点的期待。他听见衣料窸窸窣窣的声音，对方撩起他的浴衣下摆塞进腰带，光裸的下体便裸露在了晚间微凉的空气里。突然股间传来湿滑的触感，一条柔软灵活的东西闯入了他的体内，当意识到那是什么之后，利威尔不由得抬高起身子大叫：“不，埃尔文！”同时努力朝前爬动，试图摆脱对方舌头的舔弄，可对方有力的手掌牢牢把住他的大腿，让他动弹不得。

很快他便在这样的攻势下瘫软了身体。无法言说的感觉，不难受，但也说不上美好，只觉得奇怪。这就是大人间的做爱吗……他昏昏沉沉地想。

男人的舌头撤了出去，换上了沾满油脂的手指。有了刚才的稍微扩张，手指的进入也显得不是那么艰难。指节一段段没入狭窄的甬道，肠壁排斥地推挤进入的异物，却又在手指坚决的探寻中慢慢选择了接纳。手指在肠道内慢慢地画起圈，将润滑的油脂涂在内壁上，随后缓慢地退出，再进入，与此同时另一根手指也伺机加入了进来。利威尔的喘息已经压抑不住了，他在脑中描绘出男人替他扩张的样子，那双永远波澜不惊的蓝眸此刻正注视着他最隐秘的部位，那只握笔教书育人的手此刻正孜孜不倦地开拓他的身体，而那张似乎永远一成不变的温和脸庞上此刻又是一副怎样的表情呢？他看不见，一切只能凭借想象。

黑发的少年沉浸在自己的想象中，无法克制地硬了。

“利威尔，放松。”

比手指粗硬数倍的火热硬物抵在他翕张的穴口，带着不容拒绝的气势朝里一点点挤入。入口被强行撑开，粗长的茎身拓开肠壁的挤压一寸寸朝他身体深处推进。年轻的身体在陌生的情事面前生涩得要命，他甚至无法调整好自己的呼吸以减轻身后传来的钝痛感。紧张、惶恐与疼痛让他几乎无法思考，他连逃都做不到，只能被动地承受男人霸道的侵占。

好在他的老师足够体贴和耐心。男人的动作并不粗狂，大手温柔地游走在他身体各处，舒缓他紧绷僵硬的身体。待他逐渐适应之后，才继续往里慢慢推入。等到对方的阴茎终于大半进到他体内，两人同时发出一声叹息。男人似乎是因为满足，而他则是如释重负。片刻后埃尔文开始小心翼翼的轻浅试探，他先是小幅度地抽动，而后才慢慢加快了速度。利威尔眼前仍然一片黑暗，视觉的被剥夺令其他感官变得敏锐起来，全身的血液似乎都集中在下半身，让交合部位的触感愈发鲜明。随着男人的进进出出，原本的疼痛似乎减轻了些，星火般的快感自体内升起。终于在硕大龟头碾过某一处时，利威尔忍不住地仰起头，口中溢出高高低低不成调的呻吟。

许是这样的呻吟刺激了对方，他的身体被翻转过来压进床里与男人正面相对。 双腿被抬高，对方拔出的阴茎再一次蛮横地进入，这次不复刚才的温柔，男人粗长的阳具在他体内毫不留情地攻城略地。结合处传来细碎的粘腻水声，但利威尔已经没有余力去害羞，逐渐攀升的快感像细小的电流一般传遍四肢百骸，令他深陷其中。

他听见男人呼唤他名字的低哑声音在上方响起。

“你现在的声音可比舞台上动听多了。”

利威尔抬起手胡乱摸索，他叫了起来：“埃尔文……埃尔文……让我看你的脸。”

蒙住双眼的束缚被解开，突来的光明令利威尔难受地眯起了眼。视线从模糊慢慢清晰，他看见了男人那张饱含情欲的面孔，晶亮的汗水自他额角滴落，蓝眼睛里漠然的冰冷全数消融，取而代之的是不加任何掩饰的迷恋与痴狂。那是从未在人前展露过的模样。利威尔的手搭上了男人的脖颈，指尖传来对方急促跳动的脉搏。

那是只有我才看得到的模样。

他却不知道，他的样子落在他老师的眼里，又是怎样一副动人的景致。

埃尔文加快了抽插的速度，激烈的动作令黑发少年蜷起脚趾发出小兽一般的呜咽。利威尔的手紧紧攀附在男人精悍结实的后背，像溺水之人攀住最后一块浮木。快感在体内堆叠到即将爆发的程度，他急促地喘气，失重的感觉洪水般袭来，令他整个意识都变得模糊。恍惚间他听到自己带着哭腔的声音响了起来：“……老、老师…… 我要……射了……”

男人俯身亲吻了他烧得发红的眼角：“好孩子，我们一起。”

拔高了音调的呻吟叫喊被男人尽数封在口中。埃尔文吻他的嘴唇，而他在这极尽缠绵的亲吻中射了满腹白浊。

我最爱的孩子，你是缔结在我灵魂深处的罪，我逃不过，只能祈求你与我一并沉沦。

金发男人搂紧怀中犹自轻颤的躯体，将头深深埋进对方颈间。

他便没能看见，少年悄然睁开的漆黑眼瞳中那抹转瞬即逝的得色。

这样的罪，足以让我陪你共赴地狱吧……

我最爱的老师。

——Fin——


End file.
